


Blue Christmas

by rogogon



Series: Sterek [20]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Morning, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 15:32:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17144390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rogogon/pseuds/rogogon
Summary: "Znikał zazwyczaj kilka dni przed Świętami."





	Blue Christmas

_And when those blue snowflakes start falling_  
_That's when those blue memories start calling_  
_You'll be doin' all right, with your Christmas of white_  
_But I'll have a blue, blue blue blue Christmas_  
Elvis Presley, “Blue Christmas”

 

Znikał zazwyczaj kilka dni przed Świętami. 

Nie, żeby ktokolwiek to zauważał. Zazwyczaj ktoś przypominał sobie o nim gdzieś w połowie stycznia, albo nawet jeszcze później, choć nie miało to dla niego większego znaczenia. Derek nie przywiązywał się do ludzi, więc też nie oczekiwał tego od nich. Im mniej nawiązywał relacji, tym mniejsze było prawdopodobieństwo, że zostanie zraniony, a i tak przez ostatnich kilka lat nie potrafił od tego uciec – mógł jedynie minimalizować swoje straty. 

Czasem myślał, że może wataha Scotta stałaby się jego zastępczą rodziną, rodziną nie z więzów krwi a z wyboru. Jednak co roku koniec grudnia rozwiewał jego wątpliwości, gdy każdy skupiał się na świętowaniu Bożego Narodzenia z własną rodziną.

Rodziną, której Derek nie miał.

Nie miał nikogo poza wiecznie nieobecnym Peterem, z którym łączyła go specyficzna – ani dobra, ani zła – relacja, której najbliższym określeniem byłoby biznesowa współpraca, gdy wymagała tego sytuacja. Oraz poza Corą, która odzywała się kilka razy w roku, mieszkając na co dzień ze swoją własną watahą gdzieś w Ameryce Południowej. Chociaż Derek był do takiego stanu rzeczy przyzwyczajony, bo był zostawiony sam sobie odkąd ich rodzina zginęła w pożarze siedem lat wcześniej, to w Święta brak bliskich odczuwał o wiele bardziej niż zazwyczaj. 

Odrobinę pomagał fakt, że w Kalifornii nigdy nie były białe, co pomagało Derekowi udawać, jakby były to kolejne zwykłe dni, a nie najbardziej rodzinne święto w roku. Jednak cały stan nadrabiał to ilością rozwieszonych wszędzie światełek i dekoracji, jak gdyby mając nadzieję, że przykrywając nimi każdą wolną przestrzeń, brak śniegu zwyczajnie nie zostanie zauważony. 

Gdyby tylko mógł, Derek usunąłby cały ten okres z kalendarza. 

Każdego roku już od połowy grudnia - kiedy na dobre zaczynała się przedświąteczna gorączka - zaszywał się w swoim lofcie i spędzał czas w swoim własnym towarzystwie. Zapełniał sobie dni czytaniem niezliczonych książek, nauką kolejnych języków obcych, wyszukiwaniem nowych nieruchomości pod inwestycje. Wieczorami żałował, że na wilkołaki zupełnie nie działa alkohol, bo może po kilku drinkach noce byłyby dla niego łatwiejsze do przeżycia. Na razie jednak co wieczór odkładał jak najdłużej moment pójścia spać, bo oznaczał on kolejne sny o pożarze, intrydze Kate Argent, swojej własnej głupocie i ciągu błędów, których konsekwencje ponosił po dziś dzień. 

Nie pomagało to, że tuż przed świętami przypadała rocznica samego pożaru. Każdy jego dzień podszyty był poczuciem winy, która wypływała na sam wierzch właśnie w rocznicę, kipiąc wściekle i zalewając duszę Dereka nienawiścią do samego siebie. Nigdy nie będzie w stanie sobie tego wybaczyć, wiedział o tym doskonale. Nie mógł jednak zrobić niczego, aby ulżyć sobie w cierpieniu, więc każdego roku w tę felerną noc dwudziestego pierwszego grudnia przybierał postać wilka. Błąkał się po lesie aż do świtu, kiedy wykończony wracał do mieszkania i padał na łóżko, przesypiając cały dzień. Nie było to może idealne rozwiązanie i nie zmieniało nic w kwestii nieprzepracowanej traumy i ciągle trawiącej go żałoby, ale było jedynym w miarę rozsądnym pomysłem, na jaki do tej pory wpadł. 

Wilki przynajmniej nie mogły płakać, więc nie tonął we własnych łzach choćby tej jednej nocy w roku. 

Starał się też nie myśleć o tym, co mogli właśnie robić pozostali, jednak znał ich na tyle dobrze, że z łatwością mógł sobie to wyobrazić. Scott i Isaac pewnie dosyć nieudolnie pomagają Melissie w przygotowywaniu meksykańsko-amerykańskich potraw, starając się najbardziej jak tylko potrafią. Allison wraz z ojcem wieszali własnoręcznie robione przez jej mamę dekoracje, wspominając te dobre i te nieco mniej miłe momenty ich wspólnych świąt. Kira zastanawia się, czy uda jej się namówić rodziców do zamówienia pizzy, jako jej własnego wkładu na stół uginający się pod wyborem japońsko-koreańskich potraw. Lydia, jak każde dziecko rozwiedzionych rodziców, robiła te same zakupy, dekoracje i potrawy z mamą, a potem z tatą, biegając między nimi tak, aby spędzić z każdym rodzicem jednakową ilość czasu. Stiles namawiał ojca do ugotowania czegokolwiek, nawet nie do końca przez nich obu lubianych polskich świątecznych wypieków, pragnąc aby nie dostał telefonu z posterunku, aby nie było żadnego nagłego wezwania, bo nie chciał po raz kolejny spędzać wigilii sam. 

Westchnął, starając się wygonić z głowy jakiekolwiek myśli o Stilesie. Wiedział, że powinien odpuścić.

Miał słabość do Stilesa od pierwszego ich spotkania; słabość, którą ciężko mu było ukryć. Nawet ciężej teraz, kiedy skończył osiemnaście lat, a Dereka przestały zżerać wyrzuty sumienia. Szanował jednak jego granice – zwłaszcza że Stiles zdawał się go nigdy nie zauważać, a jego myśli krążyły jedynie wokół Lydii. 

Nie było więc tematu.

W wigilijny poranek przekładał moment wstania z łóżka, na siłę starając się z powrotem zasnąć, aby jak najdłużej nie musieć męczyć się sam ze sobą. Jednak świadomość, że nie może ukrywać się pod kołdrą cały dzień (chociaż najbardziej chciałby, aby mógł zaszyć się tak na cały grudzień), skutecznie nie pozwalała mu zapaść w sen. 

Od południa snuł się bez celu po mieszkaniu, nie mogąc znaleźć dla siebie miejsca. Brał do ręki losowo wybraną książkę z biblioteczki, po czym chwilę później odkładał ją na miejsce, nie mogąc skupić się na czytaniu. Poświęcił kilka minut na surfowanie po Internecie, ale szybko stracił tym zainteresowanie. Próbował zrobić sobie drzemkę, aby dzień minął mu szybciej, jednak nie mógł w ogóle zasnąć. Mimo braku apetytu, zamówił tajskie jedzenie z dostawy, po czym zjadł je przed telewizorem. Prosto z pudełka, bo nie chciał fatygować się z wyjęciem talerzy i sztućców, aby nie musieć rozkładać smutnej zastawy stołowej dla jednej osoby. 

Choć bardzo się przed tym wzbraniał, w jego myślach mimowolnie pojawiały świąteczne potrawy, jakie wspólnie przygotowywała jego cała rodzina; myśli, które przynosiły mu żal, że nigdy nie trudził się zapamiętaniem tych wszystkich przepisów, bezmyślnie biorąc za pewnik to, że będzie je przygotowywał z rodziną przez następne dziesięciolecia. 

Kręcił głową, nie mogąc uwierzyć jak bardzo był naiwny.

Teraz tęsknił za wyjątkowo kremowym ziemniaczanym puree, przez myśli przebiegał mu pity po kryjomu eggnog, zjadłby nawet znienawidzoną wtedy pieczeń z żurawinowym sosem. Nie wspominał tylko specjalności mamy, szarlotki z cynamonem. Było to nadal zbyt bolesne. 

Poszedł spać najwcześniej jak tylko się dało, starając się nie myśleć o nieobecnych rodzicach, kuzynach, dziadkach i całej reszcie rodziny. Nie płakał, bo już nie za bardzo potrafił wycisnąć z siebie nawet jednej łzy. Podejrzewał, że wszystkie już zużył. 

Odpłynął w sen z ciężką głową i pustką w sercu. 

W świąteczny poranek obudził go hałas przy drzwiach, jak gdyby ktoś nieudolnie próbował je wyłamać. Derek wyskoczył z łóżka i w kilku krokach był przy frontowych drzwiach, które ktoś nadal próbował z zewnątrz otworzyć. Jego pazury i kły były w gotowości, więc odblokował zasuwę zabezpieczającą drzwi i otworzył je na całą szerokość, aby zaatakować nieproszonego gościa. 

Jednak przed sobą zobaczył nie przypadkowego włamywacza, a całą masę ludzi. 

Watahę.

Był Scott i Isaac niosący stertę tacek wypełnionych jedzeniem, a za nimi Allison i Lydia, każda z ogromnym kartonem w ramionach. Po prawej zęby szczerzył Stiles, próbując chować za plecami łom, którym najpewniej próbował otworzyć drzwi do loftu. Obok niego stała Kira z pudełkiem pizzy i przewieszonymi na przedramionach reklamówkami z których wystawały choinkowe ozdoby. Zanim Derek zdążył chociaż otworzyć usta aby coś powiedzieć, z windy wyszedł Chris Argent z kolejnymi kartonami w rękach, Melissa z butelką eggnogu, a za nimi szeryf Stilinski z ogromną, rozłożystą choinką, która teoretycznie nawet nie powinna się z tej windzie zmieścić. 

Cały korytarz pachniał teraz jak środek lasu.

\- Wesołych świąt! – Powiedziała Allison z podekscytowaniem w głosie, kiedy wszyscy zaczęli przeciskać się do środka, wymijając oniemiałego Dereka. – Ale chyba cię obudziliśmy? – Zapytała z wahaniem, patrząc na wciąż wysunięte pazury i dresowe spodnie od kompletu piżam. – A mówiłam im, że przyjdziemy za wcześnie. 

Następne co Derek pamiętał to przestawianie kanapy i fotela aby zmieścić w kącie choinkę (która po wniesieniu do środka wyglądała na jeszcze większą niż kilka chwil temu), wygonienie go z kuchni przez Melissę, bo z pomagającymi jej Argentem i Isaackiem nie było już tam więcej dla nikogo miejsca, a także przysłuchiwanie się dyskusji Scotta i Kiry na temat najlepszego sposobu zawieszania girland ze światełkami. 

Wszystko to robił jak w transie, niezdolny do przetworzenia co właściwie się działo. Jednak z każdą kolejną powieszoną na choince bombką, rozwieszonymi girlandami światełek i potrawą postawioną na niskim stole, czuł się coraz lżej, jak gdyby z ramion spadał mu stopniowo cały ciężar, którego obecności nie był świadomy. 

Nie minęła nawet godzina, kiedy okazało się, że wszystkie ozdoby zostały powieszone, a ostatnia potrawa znalazła swoje miejsce na stole. Goście zaczęli siadać wokół niego, na położonych na podłodze ogromnych poduszkach, żartując z nietypowego usadzenia i nakładając sobie pierwsze porcje potraw, które pochodziły z połowy świata. Były tam polskie pierogi, meksykańskie tamales, noworoczna ryżowa zupa z Korei oraz białe świąteczne ciasto z Japonii, a także tradycyjna amerykańska warzywna zapiekanka. 

Czując, że uwaga nareszcie przesuwa się z niego na zastawiony stół, Derek cicho, niemal na palcach wycofał się do kuchni, aby odetchnąć i przez chwilę zebrać myśli. Oparł się o chłodną ścianę i zamknął oczy, skupiając się na swoim oddechu.

Jeden, drugi, trzeci…

Nagle usłyszał powolne, ciche kroki kogoś stąpającego po kuchennej posadzce. Były zbyt ciche aby mógł zgadnąć do kogo należały, otworzył więc oczy. Stał przed nim Stiles z uważnie obserwującymi go oczami i nieodgadnioną miną na bledszej niż zwykle twarzy.

\- Wszystko w porządku? 

Derek pokiwał głową. 

\- To nie są święta, do jakich jestem przyzwyczajony. – Powiedział przytłumionym głosem, po czym odchrząknął i dodał normalnym tonem. – Zazwyczaj nie mam tylu gości.

\- Scott mówił, że możesz być przytłoczony, ale nikt nie chciał zrezygnować. – Wzruszył ramionami Stiles, sięgając po leżącą samotnie na blacie pomarańczę, aby czymś zająć ręce. – Przepraszam, że dopiero w tym roku. W imieniu wszystkich. – Powiedział cicho. – Nie wiem, dlaczego wcześniej nie wpadliśmy na to, aby cię włączyć. Możemy zrzucić winę na Scotta, on i tak ma kompleks Mesjasza i bierze wszystko na klatę. - Derek mimowolnie parsknął śmiechem. - A tak na serio to jesteśmy idiotami, którzy czasem zwyczajnie nie myślą.

\- Tylko czasem? 

\- Oj, tu już przesadziłeś! - Pogroził mu palcem Stiles, bezbłędnie ukrywając uśmiech pod maską oburzenia. - Czasem mamy naprawdę dobre pomysły. Zazwyczaj zadziwiająco lekkomyślne i niebezpieczne, ale chyba dzisiejsze rodzinne zebranie do nich nie należy?

Derek pokręcił przecząco głową, nie odpowiadając od razu, dając sobie chwilę na oddech. W jego myślach krążyło tylko jedno słowo. Rodzinne. 

\- Dziękuję. - Powiedział wreszcie, czując jak z tłumionych, choć wrzących w nim emocji, niemal niezauważalnie łamie mu się głos. - Nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo jestem za to wdzięczny.

\- Ale rozszarpałbyś mi gardło zębami gdybym komukolwiek o tym powiedział? Nigdy nie pisnę ani słowa, przysięgam, życie mi miłe. - Stiles mrugnął do niego porozumiewawczo, uśmiechając się szeroko. - No i odkąd moja mama zmarła, część świąt spędzamy ze Scottem, więc pomyślałem, że przyda ci się towarzystwo swojej dalszej rodziny. - Derek bezwiednie uśmiechnął się na dźwięk słowa "rodzina" i pomyślał, że mógłby się do tego przyzwyczaić. - A przynajmniej, że nie trzaśniesz nam drzwiami przed nosem. 

Kiwnął głową, dopiero teraz zauważając jak blisko niego znalazł się Stiles. Czuł słodkawy zapach kremu do golenia, którego użył wcześniej, a także niemal niewyczuwalną woń eggnogu, którego zapewne napił się w sekrecie przed ojcem. Wolał jednak nie analizować całej reszty zapachów, które tworzyły Stilesa - zwłaszcza wybuchowej mieszanki hormonów, która dziwnym trafem odpowiadała temu, co widział w jego bursztynowych oczach.

Kroplę zawahania, morze tęsknoty i cały ocean ognia. 

*

Słońce zaszło już za horyzontem, kiedy goście zaczęli zbierać się do własnych domów. Odmówili zabrania dekoracji i jedzenia, a Lydia głośno oznajmiła, że jak dotąd były to jej najlepsze święta i za rok liczy na powtórkę.

\- A choinka będzie jeszcze większa. - Zagroziła, podchodząc bliżej i przytulając się do niego na pożegnanie. 

Wokół nich wszyscy zamarli; Derek zawsze zachowywał dystans i to mógł być pierwszy raz, kiedy ktoś z nich go publicznie dotknął. Po sekundzie zawahania, odwzajemnił on uścisk, opierając brodę na czubku rudej głowy.

\- W takim razie będę potrzebował więcej bombek.

\- Da się załatwić. - Stwierdziła Melissa, po czym zrobiła krok w ich stronę, aby przytulić ich oboje. Jak na znak, wszyscy podeszli i dołączyli do uścisku, a Derek poczuł zawroty głowy i kojące ciepło w piersi, które nie miało nic wspólnego z wypitym przez niego winem.

Kilka sekund później zamknął drzwi za ostatnią osobą i odetchnął głęboko, obawiając się odrobinę ciszy, która z powrotem go otoczyła. Jednak z kuchni dobiegły go czyjeś ciche, niepewne kroki, a on podążył w ich stronę niemal instynktownie, doskonale wiedząc do kogo należą.

Stiles zabierał się właśnie do zmywania naczyń, lecz odwrócił się słysząc za sobą gospodarza. 

\- Twój tata właśnie wyszedł. - Powiedział Derek, obserwujac uważnie chłopaka i wyjmując mu z dłoni kuchenną ścierkę. 

\- Jedzie na posterunek, dostał przed chwilą wezwanie. - Odparł Stiles, opuszczając wzrok na swoje własne buty. - A ja nie chcę siedzieć sam w pustym domu, więc może mógłbym jeszcze zostać? Obejrzelibyśmy jakiś film i spróbowali chociaż dojeść resztki tego całego jedzenia?

Derek słyszał w jego głosie podszytą strachem nadzieję i nie mógł przejść koło tego obojętnie. Zresztą, nie przeszedłby obojętnie wobec niczego co wiązało się ze Stilesem. 

\- Jasne. - Odpowiedział, po czym dodał nieco ciszej. - Nie mógłbym teraz znieść tej ciszy sam. 

\- To świetnie, bo ja nie potrafię się zamknąć. - Wyszczerzył zęby Stiles, a Derek poczuł z jego strony przypływ ulgi. A może ulżyło im obojgu?

Ciężko jednak było mu się nad tym zastanawiać, kiedy czuł ciepło jego ciała rozłożonego obok na kanapie i słyszał coraz szybsze bicie jego serca, zagłuszające wręcz filmowe dialogi. Żaden z nich zresztą nie zwracał uwagi na to, co działo się na ekranie. Do bursztynowych oczu powrócił tamten ogień i Derek wiedział, że cokolwiek by się teraz nie zdarzyło, nie potrafiłby Stilesowi odmówić.


End file.
